Amy Cahill
by Reverr
Summary: Amy Cahill and Ian Kabra. It's two years later, in Paris. Lets see what Amy can do... to get revenge: Or will she fall in love with her worst enemy instead?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like it **** Preface is down there above the dashes!**

Sunlight poured through the window awaking one very beautiful girl. Amy Cahill was now 16 and well, let's say that there have been improvements.

Ever since she and Dan, her ninja loving brother, won the hunt, her life had gotten better. She became stronger, more confident, and more fashion forward **(A/N: sorry, I have an absolute passion for fashion…)**.

She was one of the richest teenagers that have ever lived, thanks to the treasure. And now she was working as an intern in Paris! Currently Dan was somewhere in Asia. He calls everyday, but never gives her an exact location, _Silly Dan, _Amy thought to herself as she went to take a shower.

After the hunt she immediately moved to Europe. She moved there because it was the fashion center and most romantic city in the world. And because she knew that the Kabras would eventually be there.

Amy hasn't seen any one of those _snakes _since after they won. It was better that way too; she didn't want to see their faces ever again. Except for one- _Ian. _

She once had feelings for the handsome Brit, but she got over it. The only thing she wanted to do was get revenge. Get revenge on those nasty twisted snakes that had tried to kill her multiple times. And she would get her revenge.

Amy was finally ready. Her fiery red hair and been straightened all the way down to her waist, while her sharp razor bangs fell into her jade green eyes. Her eyes were lined thickly in black with mascara as well. Her cheeks were naturally pink (sadly she never could stop blushing), and her lips were slicked with clear gloss. Her outfit was a pure masterpiece as well.

She wore a glossy black mini dress with a small white belt and white ankle boots. White chunky bracelets completed the modern look she was going for.

Normally Amy wasn't this dressed up, but today there was a special convention at work and it was dress to impress. Everyone, who was anyone, was going to be there. She worked as an intern at the ever so gorgeous Prada.

_Im only gonna break break your break break your heart….._ Amy reached into her clutch and pulled out her silver sidekick. The screen flashed "Robbie."

"Hullo," Amy answered.

"Hey gorgeous! Be down stairs in five, I'll be on your drive way!"

"Sure thing, see you hon!" Amy quickly locked up her room and made her way down to the lobby.

As she walked down the room she enjoyed the looks she got, she knew she looked hawt.

As she walked out of the revolving doors she spotted a bright yellow Porsche.

"Hey babe!" Robbie called out.

"Hey!" she replied and double kissed him on the cheek.

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

Little did Amy know, she was in for a little _slithering _surprise.

**IAN POV **

Ian Kabra was bored out of his mind. Sure he loved looking good as much as the next guy, but spending his time at a convention with his SISTER! Not his definition of fun. Natalie had to drag him out to Paris for this convention. He didn't see why. All the people here were so, what's the word, dull. Sure, they dressed great, but their personalities were absolutely horrid.

Several girls tried to hit on him, and they all were 9.9's but they never could match up to Ian. Only one girl was good enough for him. And her name was Amy Cahill. She was his distantly related cousin, very distant, so distant that they weren't even related anymore. He last saw her 2 years ago, when they (her and that nit Dan) beat them to the 39th clue. After that she disappeared.

Even with hired agents he couldn't find Amy Cahill anywhere. Ian was almost positive that she was avoiding him. But Ian knew that she couldn't hide forever, after all he was a Kabra. And Kabra's never ever lose.

Ian made his way across the room, deep in his own thoughts, when someone slammed into him. A red head had spilt her drink all over his Armani shirt. As he was about to lash out on her he noticed something. A very hot something. This red head was drop dead gorgeous. Her outfit fit like a glove on her body, unfortunately she was holding some guys hand.

"Sorry," she apologized, her eyes hidden behind sunglasses.

"No problem," Ian replied, and the red head seemed to smile as if she couldn't believe that he was being so nice.

"But, I would like a kiss in repayment," Ian said smugly.

Her smile vanished

"Hey, I'll kiss you," the guy purred. That's right the guy actually purred at him.

"Excuse me?" Ian asked, astonished.

"Hey I like guys," the guy replied, putting his hand on Ian's shoulder.

"NATALIE!" Ian saw his sister amongst the crowd and made a mad dash for her.

"Ian, what do you want?" Natalie asked. She was holding a bag full of clothing samples.

"I want to go. NOW!"

"Why?" Natalie whined.

"Because some guys just tried to….erm….kiss me…" Ian admitted.

"….Uh….okay?" Natalie replied while choking her laughter down.

**Amy POV**

She just saw Ian Kabra, and he was hotter than ever. But he was still the same jerk.

She couldn't believe it! The nerve of that guy! Kiss HIM? No way!

Good thing Robbie was there or else she would have karate kicked him where it hurts.

But somewhere deep inside of her a crush was beginning to start. And on Ian Kabra.

**A/N: Soooo? You guys like? Please tell me **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews…**** they made me happy! Lol, and im only on the fourth book…. . but school lets out in 1 and a half days! **** that's means more time to read (if im allowed to buy the books….)! **

**AMY POV**

Amy was sitting in Starbucks surrounded by heaps of shopping bags. Shopping was the only thing that got her mind off of that snake. That irresistible gorgeous looking snake…..

_Amy! Amy! Amy!_ Amy's thoughts were disrupted by her phone.

"Hullo?" Amy answered.

"AMY! GUESS WHAT? I JUST DISCOVERED A NINJA SWORD! ANDI BOUGHT IT!" Dan screamed into the phone.

"Dan! I'm so happy to hear from you! How are you?" Amy asked her brother, they haven't seen each other in five months. Not since New Years.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna take a break from my ninja training…So is it cool if I stick with you for awhile?"

"Of course!"

"Sweet," Amy could almost imagine the smile on his face, "I'll be there soon! BYE!"

"Uh-wait!" It was too late, Dan had hung up. *Sigh* Amy was going to tell him about the Kabras. She wondered how he would react.

_He'd probably freak out….. This isn't gonna end well, stupid snake and his flawless face…. With an amazing voice…STOP! You have to focus on revenge. You HAVE to._

Amy could NOT fall for that Kabra again. She couldn't. It was impossible. After all that has happened. She sighed again and took a sip of her coffee. What was she going to do? There was another convention tomorrow and for the rest of week. She couldn't deal with that. Her stomach twisted, nervousness filled her body…

She was so intent on her thoughts that she didn't realize who had entered the shop.

**NATALIE POV**

Natalie Kabra was officially in love with Paris, the clothes, the boys, and not to mention the gay guys who made her brother uncomfortable! Natalie chuckled at the remembrance of Ian's panicked face. Unlike Natalie, Ian was very bored, well not bored, but angry at Paris.

After the convention he told her about the girl and her gay friend. _Poor Ian, _Natalie thought,_ He isn't used to being rejected. _

"Natalie!" The cute French guy at the Starbucks counter called, he was holding her latte.

"Awesome! Thanks," she said and flashed him a smile.

Natalie sat down behind a girl, a very familiar looking red head surrounded by numerous shopping bags. She looked oddly familiar, pale skin, red hair…. OH! It was the girl from the convention. The girl who rejected Ian!

Natalie was overcome with amusement, this girl was very…. Kabraish? Judging by her outfit, Natalie knew that they would get along fine…. Why shouldn't she introduce herself?

**AMY POV**

Amy was panicking. Natalie Kabra was right behind her. She had to go. NOW. She was in no mood to talk to that spoiled little brat. Besides, if Natalie was here then so was Ian.

Amy gathered her bags quickly, put on her sunglasses, and darted for the exit.

She made it without Natalie seeing her!

She quickly power walked through the streets, while crossing the roads she didn't notice a sleek black car coming right for her. The car's driver can to a screeching halt, almost knocking her over. Amy wasn't hurt, but had dropped her shopping bags in the process of almost getting killed. The car's driver came out.

_Damn._

**IAN POV**

Ian rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

_Stupid girl, did she not have eyes, ugh, another example of why he hated Paris!_

` "You could've scratched my car!" Ian was ABOUT to say, until he saw the girl.

It was her! Red-head!

Red-head looked surprised for a moment then quickly recovered and said, "You again? I guess you didn't get enough this morning?"

"Excuse me?" Ian asked while looking around frantically, making sure the gay guy wasn't around.

Red head must've noticed because she smirked and added, "Looking for my friend? Yeah, he's just in the bathroom. He'll be right out, I think he'd be real excited to see you again! I mean," she paused and giggled, "_she'll_ be excited!"

"Uh, well….," Ian didn't know at to say, all he knew was that his manliness was being insulted, and he had to do something about it. Even if this girl was hot, she was starting to get on his nerves.

"Tongue-tied, are we? Too bad Natalie isn't here to save you!" The red head laughed again.

"I suggest you stop talking right now," Ian replied coolly, regaining his composure, "I'm very powerful, I could probably have you dispatched within minutes."

She smiled. At his threat. WTF?

"Can't stand up for yourself? Shame, I was beginning to like you…" and with that she gathered her bags walked away.

Ian stood there, ignoring the honking horns, _What in the name of the Kabras just happened?_

Ian replayed the conversation in his head. His lips curved into a half smile. _Haha! Red head liked him! She admitted it! I haven't lost my touch!_

_Wait a minute! _Ian realized something, _How'd she know Natalie's name?_

**AMY POV**

Oh. My. Gawd. She slipped up. She said _Natalie._ She wasn't supposed to know her name.

And how in the world are the Kabras in the same exact Starbucks as she was?

Ugh. This wasn't cool.

_But toying with his emotions could be fun…._

**A/N: ooooo. Amy is bad….. :P review por favor!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Im kinda addicted to writing this cause it's my first fanfic…. :P this wont be good for my health lol…**

**AMY POV:**

Oh gawd. There he was. It was day 2 of the convention and Amy made sure she dressed to impress. Her hair was in loose curls while her make-up consisted of soft brown eye –liner with some mascara and soft light pink lip gloss. She was wearing a green dark baby doll jersey dress and dark green heels. She had her sunglasses on, once again, to protect her identity from Ian. She knew after the slip she had yesterday that he would be suspicious. But Amy had a plan. But she first needed to get to the rest room.

Ian seemed to be looking for someone. Natalie? Or maybe Amy herself? Amy ducked into the crowd of the fashion hungry people. She knew Robbie would find a way to kill her; she didn't want to ditch him again but it was part of her plan. Her heart pounded as Ian drew closer.

"Dammit!" Amy cursed silently. She couldn't believe this! How'd he manage to get so close? It was her hair…. It was too noticeable.

"…..Excuse me have you seen a red-head?" Amy heard his voice. His silky British accent was so hypnotizing. But Amy reminded herself to stay strong.

"No I haven't but I'm free if you want?" Amy scoffed, could that girl be more desperate?

Then again, Amy was the one ducking under a waiter. When she saw Ian turn away she ran to the bathroom. Once inside she grabbed her purse and changed in a stall. Once she came out she was wearing a black dress and no make up. Not just any black dress, the one she used to wear two years ago. The one she wore to Grace's funeral. A lump formed in her throat. She missed Grace. Would Grace want her to be doing this? Oh well, it was too late to turn back. She quickly pulled her hair up into a tight bun. Paid the bathroom attendant to hold her bag and went back to the convention.

She wasn't sure what this would accomplish, but she was positive that something would form into her brain. After all, she was still a genius.

Amy made her way through the crowd trying to find Ian and make sure none of her fellow employees saw her. If they did then she would be the center of fashion ridicule for a month.

After searching for another half hour she decided to go back to the bathroom and change. All that planning was for nothing. Amy thanked the attendant and made her way out into the convention yet again.

She saw something from the corner of her eye. A glare. She turned, and was filled with happiness!

There stuffing his face full of cookies was Dan! He had a ninja sword attached to his back, but other than that he was looking good. For him anyway. Dan's hair was long, it was close to the bottom of his chin, and his bangs fell into his green eyes. He was wearing a green polo with khaki pants.

"Dweeb!" Amy screamed and went to hug her brother.

"Amy!" her brother responded, showering anyone in a good 2 feet of him with cookie crumbs. He quickly swallowed and continued. "You'll never believe who I just saw on my way in here! No- don't guess! It's the Kabras! Natalie and Ian! They were leaving in their limo!"

Amy nodded her head, "Yeah, I know." She then proceeded to tell him what happened yesterday.

"And he didn't recognize you?" Dan asked, "What an idiot. And he thought I was a gitty nit!"

"Dan!" Amy giggled, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm like fourteen, AND a highly trained ninja. I'm sure I can work a cell phone and call Robbie for directions."

"Whatever," Amy responded, "let's go."

**NATALIE POV:**

No way. No freaking way. Natalie Kabra has never been more shocked in her entire life. Why? For one thing she was hiding under a table with her Jimmy Choos _and _new Chanel dress. And the other was that she just discovered a secret. About red head, AKA: Amy Cahill AKA: her brothers secret love of his life. And her newly hawt brother. Yeah, she used hot to describe Dan Cahill. And not hot, she used _hawt,_ which any fashion elite knew meant drop dead gorgeously beautiful.

She remembered Dan as a short stubby ninja obsessed little immature boy. But that was two years ago. Now he was tan, and muscular. His hair had a floppy I-don't-care look. And thank gawd his outfits were so much better. He seemed more fashion forward than two years ago. Obviously he was still a ninja lover. He had a samurai sword strapped to his back. That somehow added to his hawtness, he was like, almost a bad boy. Almost.

Natalie blushed. She was crushing on Dan. Cahill. Ew. This was not good. At all.

And Amy! She almost befriended that, that, that thing! Sure she was rich now, and less fashion deprived from what Natalie could see. There have been major improvements, like the whole stuttering thing, and the clothes, and the face, and the hair. She was like a "After" picture.

Rich girl by Gwen Stafani was blaring out from her phone. The screen flashed "IAN".

Natalie smiled a devious smile. Ian would love to know this little fact. Maybe it might even get her closer to Dan. Or at least stay a bit longer in Paris.

"Hello dear brother," Natalie greeted.

"Natalie, where are you? You said you were going to the bathroom! It's been like fifteen minutes!" Ian replied, he was angry probably from boredom,

"Well, brother, I have some interesting news to tell you, regarding out lovely cousins." Natalie said, with a smile. "And by cousins I mean the Cahills."

**IAN POV**

His mouth was agape. Red head was Amy. The love of his life? That explains so much. But what happened to the adorable stutter, the clothes (not that he was complaining)? And Dan? Well, actually Ian could care less about his "Ninja Skills." But still, the way Natalie described it was as if he became good looking. Like himself. But everyone knew that Ian was undoubtly the best looking guy around.

Well, whatever the reason, he was going to win her heart. But maybe he might get some revenge on her first. After all, it's not everyday you trick a Kabra.

**A/N: review, and I'll try to post more Chapters…. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't kill me. It was the last day of school yesterday… **** so im sad.. kinda. It actually hasn't hit me yet. Lol, enjoy…**

**AMY POV.**

"AMY! PLEASE!" Dan asked, or actually, wailed.

"Nope."

"But Amy!"

"But nothing Dan it's dangerous."

"How's it dangerous?"

"It's a two foot long sword."

"Oh… touché," Dan gave up.

Amy smiled, she had won this battle. She put the sword in her closet for safekeeping. She wanted to go to the mall later with Robbie and Dan. But Dan was taking forever to unpack his clothes.

She looked into his room, all of his clothes were strewn across his closet floor while his suitcase was open. She peered inside his suitcase.

"DAN!"

"Y-y-yes…?" He knew he was in trouble.

"WHY IN THE NAME OF CAHILL DO YOU HAVE A BAG FULL OF NINJA STARS!"

**DAN POV**

It was an hour later and Dan was dragged to the mall as punishment. It wasn't his fault airport security was bad. They barely noticed that he had a sword. Silly French people. But he had to admit, most of these French girls were really hot.

He saw a group of girls and flashed them a smile. They practically fainted.

He would be having fun if _he_ didn't stop staring at him. No offense to Robbie or anything, but he made Dan feel just downright awkward. He wouldn't take his eyes off Dan.

"So Dan, how do you like Paris?" Robbie asked, batting his lashes.

"Erm, uh, it's good." Dan said, while giving Amy a look. Amy simply shrugged and directed both him and Robbie to a Victoria's Secret.

"WAIT!" Dan demanded,

"What?" Amy asked, annoyed.

"I am NOT, going in there."

"Dan, grow up."

"I'm like almost fourteen. You're sixteen turning seventeen. I think we should act our age and go get ice cream."

"Dan," Amy said exasperated, "I just want some lip-gloss from here. I'm almost out!"

"But… .what if someone sees me?"

Amy rolled her eyes and followed Robbie into the store, who, fortunately, found some other guy to stare at.

With no choice but to walk in, Dan kept his head down. Bad choice.

BAM!

There was a loud thud as Dan crashed into a lingerie wearing mannequin. Tangled in a mass of arms and legs Dan tried to upright himself trying not to attract too much attention. Which was kind of pointless because there were already girls laughing at him.

"Bravo, _Daniel."_

Dan immediately looked up to see Natalie Kabra. She was wearing a strapless purple dress with a gold braided belt on the waist. Her shoes were gold too. Her face was wearing a glossy smirk.

"Long time no see, cousin."

"Natalie! What are you doing here?" Dan asked while blushing, she had gotten prettier.

"The better question is, what are _you_ doing here? It actually makes sense that I'm here. I'm a girl."

"Well, I wanted to try on some lingerie," Dan said, smirking now. "I was just about to ask for my size."

"Haha. Very funny, Cahill."

"Ew. Natalie why don't go find someone else to bother?"

"What? Is it a crime to say hello to my dear cousin?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go find an employee and ask if they have this in blue." Dan walked away to the back of the store. He had to find Amy, because if there was one snake, there was bound to be another. But as he was walking he heard a familiar voice.

"Uh, no thanks," the British voice said, "I only like girls…."

"What's your point?" asked another voice, a very familiar voice.

IT WAS ROBBIE! Dan was amused, Robbie had found Ian! And he was flirting with him! But then where was Amy?

"Uh, you're not a girl."

"And neither are you! See? We have so much in common! We both have designer clothes and we both are good looking and we both have-" Robbie was interrupted.

"WOAH! I will say this once and once only, I do NOT like you," Ian said carefully, "I only love one person. And her name is- OW! What in the bloody hell was that for?"

Dan was laughing his head off. Robbie has slapped Ian across the face!

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!" Robbie yelled, he was drawing a crowd now, "I thought we had something. But we obviously don't anymore."

There were murmurs of "What a mean guy" and "Jerk" all uttered in French.

Ian was flabbergasted, "Are you insane? We never even went on a date!"

"Stop lying!" Robbie said dramatically, he began sobbing and then walked away.

Dan quickly followed him; Robbie left the store and headed to a small café across the street.

"Wait! Robbie! Where's Amy?"

Robbie gave a small yelp and quickly turned around, "Shut up you imbecile, you're gonna ruin the plan!"

"What?" Dan was taken aback; Robbie just called him something in French. That made him angry.

"Shh, just follow me!"

Dan followed Robbie, reluctantly into the café and saw Amy immediately; she was in the corner drinking tea. She stood up as she saw Dan and Robbie.

"Did it work?" she asked Robbie.

"Yup! Though I must say, even though he was a jerk, he is still sizzling!" Robbie said with a look on his face.

"Wait? What's going on?" Dan asked Amy, confused.

"Well, I saw the Kabras in V.S. And I didn't want Ian or Naralie to see me, so I had Robbie create a distraction so I could leave."

"Well… Natalie saw me," Dan said, "Don't you think that'll tip her off? That you're here?"

"She saw you? Dang it. That means in a few seconds Ian will know I'm in Paris."

"Well, Amy, I really don't see why you don't want Ian to know you're here. I mean it's not like he can hurt us." Dan said.

Amy sighed. "I don't know Dan; I just don't want to deal with him right now. I had managed to evade him for two years. And in the past two years my life has been peaceful. And, besides, you know how he knows how to play with my feelings. I just don't want to be a toy anymore."

Dan kind of understood. Mostly because he was zoned out through-out her whole speech. And the fact that he remembered why came there in the first place.

"Amy! I just remembered! The Yakuza are out to get me!"

"Dan! What did you do?"

"Erm… I… stole there… uh… *cough*"

"You stole what?"

"Their SWORD!"

"Dan!"

"I'm sorry, but their swords are so cool!"

"DAN!"

"So um, it's a bad thing it's in your closet… isn't it?

"Dan, YOU HAVE TO return the sword."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"My master told me to keep it safe."

"IT'S IN MY FREAKING CLOSET! HOW IS THAT SAFE?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd have a lock on there or something…."

"I'M NOT NATALIE!"

"True… but I'm sure they won't find me."

"You better hope so. Or I will personally shove that sword up your-"

"AMY!" Dan was shocked.

"What? I didn't say anything bad yet," Amy mumbled.

"I don't care about your language! There's a ninja walking inside Vivian's Secrets!"

"WHAT?"


	5. hehe, sneak peek

Amy and Ian are best friends. They've known each other since birth. But what happens when they start high-school? Drama, that's what.

Foreign Exchange student idea. One of them (Amy or Ian) visits the other's country and attends their school. No clues involved. No relatives either.

**A/N: Ok im gonna end "Amy Cahill" soon; I've written most of it. It probably won't be up until tomorrow. (im taking a trip somewhere!) But I wanted to thank you guys for supporting me through my first fanfic! So in retrn I want to ask you guys which story I should do next! Any suggestions? Here are my ideas:**

Amy and Ian are best friends. They've known each other since birth. But what happens when they start high-school? Drama, that's what.

Foreign Exchange student idea. One of them (Amy or Ian) visits the other's country and attends their school. No clues involved. No relatives either.

Amy and Ian are sworn enemies, and are both the social leaders of their school. But what happens when Amy discovers a secret that her whole family knew, except for her? They fall in love of course… hopefully….?

**Do you like the whole romance thing? **

** I know some of you don't like my "Amy" (you know how she's all confident and stuff?) if you don't like her TELL ME! I will create more stories about her (the shy stuttery Amy) ... ****. But for now here's a sneak peek at #3….. But I'm warning you it is so OOC. Plus I have an OC **** hehee, I finally realized what those were!**

**Characters! **

**GIRLS**

Amy Cahill. 16. Her family is part of Boston's Elite. The Biggest "It" girl St. Thomas's School for Exceptional Young Woman. She is the ruler, or Queen B of the school. As brilliant as she is beautiful, she uses her beauty to charm people, while using her wits for to out-smart them as well. No one has ever tried to cross her. Well….. except for one guy….

Natalie Kabra. This exotic beauty is 16 and gorgeous. She has dark tan skin with ebony hair. But don't let her beauty fool you. She's actually skilled in weaponry and knows how to kill a man with her bare hands. She has a twin brother, Ian. But shhh, none of her friends know that yet…

Sinead Starling. Gorgeous blond. 16. Best friends with Amy, Natalie, and Vye. She is a sweet girl. Smarter than a supercomputer as well. Though she is shy at first, she can be a little….aggressive when it comes to her best friends and her hair ;).

Vye Oh. A sixteen year old Korean American. As lovely as a cherry blossom. She is smart and strong-willed. But her parents believe she is going over board on her "American" ways. Say good bye to forks and hello to chopsticks.

**BOYS**

Ian Kabra. 16. The hawtest boy ever in the history of Brookwood. Leader of the most sought after group of boys in the entire school of St. Thomas's School for Exceptional Young Woman. Ruthless, he will make sure nothing gets in his way. He will do whatever it takes to win. But what does he know about the secret of his own family?

Dan Cahill. 16. Cousin of Amy Cahill .Ninja obsessed and seems to have a small obsession with a certain best friend of his cousin. But what if another someone has her on him? Looks like this Cahill is stuck in the middle!

Chris James. 16. A romantic. His girlfriend is currently Sinead. They are the perfect couple. But will their relationship last through the drama of their best friends?

David Olson. 16. He's a mix of two cultures. Sweet and caring, he's the most sensitive one in the group. Though he seems to be hesitant about the whole girlfriend thing…. What could be his problem?

**AND NOW FOR A "SNEAK PEEK" but this isn't the interesting part :P it'll take me a lot of chapters to get to the "secret". This takes place in the middle of my story… **

Amy Cahill walked into her closet and dropped her bags on the floor. Her arms cried with happiness as they were relieved of the heavy weight. Her arms were covered in deep red marks from where the handles dug into her skin.

"I love back to school shopping!" She exclaimed.

"Hey! Get your butt out here!" She heard her best friend Vye call.

"I'll be there soon!" Amy replied. She quickly grabbed her swimsuit from the top shelf and put it on. It was a black two piece. Simple. But it went well with her toned body. Exercising everyday had its benefits.

She left her closet and grabbed her duffel bag.

"Ready to head to the pool?" Amy asked her BFFs.

"Yeah!" They chorused back.

They all made their way down stairs and into the back yard. Amy was telling her friends about the guy at the mall when she accidentally bumped into Dan.

"Hey Dan!" Amy greeted. She and her cousin were close. Dan has been living with Amy and her parents ever since his parents disappeared when he was four. They were best friends.

"Hey…I like what you guys are wearing," Dan commented looking them over. Sinead blushed furiously while Natalie simply smacked him on the head.

"Sorry, just saying," he apologized, "But you guys do know I was going to use the pool, right?"

"Sure," Amy said before anyone could protest, "You can join us!"

"Well by I…. I meant me and the gang. But you don't mind ri-," He stopped short when he saw Amy's face. Natalie let out a soft giggle, Sinead shook her head, while Vye simply rolled her eyes in a "here it goes again" kinda way.

Amy's jade eyes darkened. Her smile evaporated, and her jaw was tight.

"What. Do. You. Mean." Amy enunciated.

"He means us, love," Ian Kabra said in his oh-so-annoying English accent while walking towards Dan. Chris and David lagged behind him, not wanting to get involved in what was about to happen.

Amy's breathing shortened. She knew Dan and Ian were friends. Actually, she'd known Ian since they were 5. And let's say that they didn't have a very happy child hood together. She didn't understand how sweet violent Natalie was related to that little conniving disgusting snake.

"Ian. How nice to see you," Amy practically spat.

"Likewise," Ian responded coolly, "Though I must say, I agree with Dan. Your outfits, are very…Interesting ." He smirked.

Amy turned a darker shade than Sinead, who was currently sitting on Chris's lap.

"Ian," Natalie warned. Natalie could tell Amy was ready to burst from embarrassment and anger. And she knew her brother would never back down. Ian was too confident and too full of pride.

"Thanks," Amy replied coolly, regaining her composure, "Just a heads up: Next time you want to compliment a girl try using a dictionary. Or maybe your brain perhaps?"

Ian took a step closer to Amy. "Are you implying that I don't have a brain?" Ian asked.

Amy took a step closer as well. "No," she responded "I'm informing you."

A series of "Oh's" and "Dude!" rang out. High-fives were being passed around while other howled with laughter.

Amy smiled snapped her fingers and walked toward the deck chairs. Her girls followed dutifully in a straight line. Natalie was giggling while Vye looked back and gave them the "loser" sign. Sinead looked at her boyfriend and shrugged, she didn't want to get in trouble.

Ian looked furious. His face was calm but his eyes were raging with fire.

"So…. Are we swimming?" Dan asked looking hopeful.

Ian glared.

"So I take that as a no?"

"No, we're going swimming," Ian said. He had a devious plan in mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Dan Cahill was amazed. The Yakuza came for him? How'd they find him? He already removed the tracking device. He watched as the ninja entered Vivian's or whatever it was called Secrets. He obviously was a ninja, he was wearing black. Plus there was a ninja star hanging from a chain on his neck. No, he wasn't wearing a ninja suit, but still….

"Dan, that's a person." Amy said, smacking him on the head.

"Ow! That hurt," Dan pouted, then he added, "Amy, I know a ninja when a see one. And that's definitely a ninja."

"Dan," Amy said, frustrated, "I want you to return the sword, because you're becoming too paranoid. And our lives could be in danger."

"I'd like to point out two things: One- our lives ARE in danger. Two- I'm not paranoid."

As soon as he said that he heard a scream. A very familiar scream. Everyone in the café was quiet. The screamer continued to scream. Soon everyone was rushing out of the café to see what was happening. Dan and Amy included.

Amy gasped when she got outside.

Natalie Kabra was on the ground beating a man. She was yelling many words in French.

_"Comment osez-vous essayer de voler ma bourse vous chien sale! Je vais m'assurer que vous pourrir en prison! Agent! Agent!"_ Dan who took French lessons with Nellie understood that the poor man on the ground had tried to steal her purse. And that apparently was a big mistake. The poor man was screaming "Sorry!" but Natalie was intent on making a scene.

Ian, who finally came out of the store, quickly grabbed his sister by the arm.

"What are you doing?" Dan heard him hiss.

"That horrible excuse for a man, tried to steal my bag!" Natalie huffed while giving the man a dirty glare.

Amused, Dan turned around to see Amy's reaction. But she wasn't there. That's odd, Dan thought, she was right here a second ago. He looked among the crowd, thinking she would be easy to spot because of her red hair. But she wasn't any where near. Maybe she went home, Dan thought.

Dan managed to get a taxi and make it back to the apartment. When he got there he found the room in shreds. Pillows and papers were covering the floor, while doors were slashed and picture frames smashed.

Dan had a sinking feeling in his stomach. _Yakuza._

Dan saw a lone ninja star on the table. Pinned under the star was a note.

**Midnight tower**

Did that mean to meet at the tower to get Amy? And what tower? Dan was so confused! He didn't know what to do! He was only fourteen for Cahill sakes!

Dan decided that he had to meet them. How else would he save his sister? Wait, why would they go through that much trouble to get the sword? Why didn't they just take it? Dan raced to his sister's closet. Inside was her clothes strewn all over the place. But there was no sword.

Dan cursed. Who would take it? And then it hit him.

**IAN POV**

Ian admired the sword. It dated back to around the fifteen hundreds. Very delicate. He smiled. This is the best revenge and win a girl plan that he has ever done.

He knew that by stealing the sword he would get attention from Amy who would be forced to go on a date with him (Ian) in order to get the sword back. Amy would then fall in love with him. And all would be well. Except that he might actually have to be nice to Dan.

Stealing the sword wasn't that hard. He had Natalie swipe the door open with her Master Card, while he slipped in and searched for something worth stealing. He went through her things. One by one. Nothing seemed important enough to steal, everything was either to small to be noticed or too big to carry. Then he found the sword. He was bemused; he had never seen a sword in a closet. So surely it had to be important! So he ended up taking the sword.

So now he waited. But it was taking a rather long time. She should've been home by now. He even tried to pass the time by going to the shopping center. But then he found that horrid man, Robbie. Ian's face still stung from where Robbie had slapped him. He had no idea why this Robbie was so intent on trying to embarrass and harass him. Ian never did anything wrong. All he did was reject him. And that was because he was, well, a he_. _He was a guy. He had no problem with gay people he just loved one person. And that person was Amy.

But, unfortunately, after Robbie stalked away, he finally realized that Amy must have been there. Which meant she was avoiding him. Which made Ian kind of upset. Because she wasn't attracted to him. Ian was deep in thought, he hadn't realized it had been two hours. It was 10:00 o'clock. Ian sighed, maybe she wasn't coming.

"Ian, the door!" Natalie called. His heart leapt! Amy?

"I'll get it!" Ian cried.

"Well, duh. Who else would?" Natalie called from her suite.

Ian smoothed his hair, he wanted to look good. He wrenched the door open. His face fell. It wasn't Amy. It was her brother, Dan.

"You snakes hide well," Dan said, "Took me a while to find your hotel."

Ian wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Cahill, what do you want?"

"The sword." Dan said, "Trust me, I wouldn't be here if that sword didn't mean something.

Ian smirked, his instinct was right. The sword seemed very important. But why hadn't Amy come to get it?

He was about to ask him when Natalie appeared.

"Dan! What a lovely surprise!" Natalie cried.

"Lovely?" Ian scoffed.

Natalie shot Ian a look.

"Come in," She said to Dan pulling him by the arm.

"Uh… ok?" Ian could tell that Dan was either afraid or confused as he said that.

Ian followed them to the patio.

"THERE IT IS!" Dan yelled as he saw the sword. He broke away from Natalie and ran towards it. "Thank the Cahills I found you!"

Natalie looked upset, while Ian was puzzled. Not so much about Natalie, but why that sword meant so much.

Dan smiled triumphantly, then his smile fell as he looked at the clock.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ALMOST TEN THIRTY!" Dan looked at the two Kobras, "I can't believe I am going to say this but... I NEED your help. Both of you."


	7. Chapter 7

Ian listened intently as Dan told them the story. He couldn't believe it. How could he be so stupid? Not himself, but Dan! That idiot stole a sword from the Yakuza! Who would do something so, so... irresponsible? He even came to Paris with the thing! And then endangered Amy's life! He glanced at the clock. Almost 11:00. They were gonna make it.

"And then Ian and you," Dan told Natalie, "Stole the sword! Which then lead to the Yakuza getting angry AND KIDNAPPING my sister. And in exactly one hour my sister will dangle from the Eiffel Tower. So thanks A LOT!"

Ian snorted, "Well, we're not the ones who stole a sword. And hid it in a closet."

"That was Amy's idea!"

"So technically Amy got herself into this?" Natalie asked, she was obviously bored to death. This situation was harmless compared to the things she had faced before.

"NO!" Dan argued, "Technically it was your INSANLEY BUTT-UGLY LOVE SICK brother that got my SWEET DORKY sister into this."

Ian took a deep breath. _Butt-ugly? I'm not ugly… and love sick…well, he has a point…but I am not insane…_

Natalie sighed; she was wondering how long it would take for her brother to just come out and say "I LOVE AMY CAHILL!" She snorted. She knew her brother, that would be the day that she said "I like Dan Cahill." Or when pigs fly.

**AMY POV**

Amy Cahill wanted to kill someone. Preferably the Yakuza holding her captive and making inappropriate comments about her to the others over the phone.

"Yeah, she has a killer body too. Yeah but she's feisty," He told someone over the phone.

"Shut your mouth or I'll find a way to kill you when this is over." Amy growled. This "Yakuza" was her age, from what she could tell his name was Lee, and he had just become a Yakuza. To be fair, he was pretty good looking, but he had a horrible personality. For the past four hours he was talking about either himself, or how after this they should go on a date. She scoffed at the idea of going on a date with him. She would rather date Ian.

"It's okay, after this we can totally grab some lunch, you know? Unless I have to kill you. And by the looks of it I might have to, it's already 11:30." He looked almost sorry.

_Not unless I escape first. _Amy thought smugly. She her hands were bound by ropes. But when he tied them she made sure to put some space between her wrists. Which made the ropes loose. All she needed now was for him to turn around. A distraction or something. _Fat chance…_ Amy thought. They were located on one of the beams in the middle of the tower. One wrong move and they fell to the ground.

Amy wasn't worried, after the hunt, she had taken karate and Ti Quan Do. So she was really coordinated and well balanced. But then again so was the Yakuza, because, after all, he was a ninja.

From the corner of her eye she saw a shadow. Before she could turn her head she heard a loud bang.

"Who's there?" Lee asked.

"Ian! I told you not to do that!" shouted a familiar voice. _IAN!_

"It's not my fault!" a voice called from the shadows, a very familiar British voice.

"Oh, why didn't you two wait in the car!" _DAN! IT WAS DAN!_

"DAN? NATALIE?" Amy called.

"Hey! What about me?" She heard Ian whine.

Dan came out of the shadows ignoring the two behind him, "Yeah, hi, can I have my sister back?"

"Depends, do you have the sword?" Lee asked.

"I have the sword!" Natalie squealed, carefully making her way toward Lee. Her Prada wedges (as cute as they were) made it hard for her to balance on the beam.

"Be careful," Ian warned revealing himself from the shadows. Amy's felt her heart beat a little faster, she bushed.

"Well thanks," Lee said as he took the sword, "But unfortunately I have to kill all of you now… So I'm sorry Amy, we were never meant to be."

"What?" Dan exclaimed.

"TO BE?" Ian shouted.

Natalie, however, had different plans. She quickly untied Amy, and pulled out her dart gun. Amy gave a mall shudder as she stood up, that sleek gun had almost killed her countless of times.

Natalie pointed her dart gun at Lee. Lee however looked amused, "You think I'm alone?" he asked, "I have company…" And with that some 4 more Yakuza came out from, well, no where.

Amy gasped in surprise. _Where'd they come from?_

Dan didn't look surprised at all instead he reached in his pocket and pulled out a ninja star and swung it to a very surprised Yakuza with accuracy. It hit the ninja square in the chest, knocking him over the beam. Another ninja's scrambled to get a hold of him.

Natalie shot her dart gun at the ninja helping the other ninja, causing them both to fall into on of the nets below (**A/N: yeah… I know… but I don't want anyone to die..).**

Now there were three ninjas and four of them. Amy sprinted, with determined balance, toward Lee. Lee however jumped over her, landing in front of Ian. Ian smirked and kicked him where it hurts and while Lee was crying in pain he took the sword. Natalie and Dan were shooting/ ninja staring another ninja. Amy looked around. And then suddenly she felt a sharp blow on her shoulder, she gasped in pain, the ninja had managed to grab her arm and twist it around.

"Ow!" She cried. She sank to her knees, she heard a sickening snap. She knew that it was her arm.

"Amy!" Dan cried. He tried to help her but the ninja he and Natalie were fighting had managed to grab Natalie's dart gun and was pointing it at Dan's head.

Amy took a deep breath. Tears were in her eyes. She slowly stood up. The grip on her arm was tight, but she could work around it. Somehow, with a lot of courage and strength, she managed to kick the ninja square in the jaw using a move she learned from a mix of ballet and karate. The ninja staggered, and Amy was able to free her broken arm. Wincing she tried he best to get far away from him without falling off the beam.

She looked at her brother Dan, he was very surprised to see his sister do that, but he was absolutely downright shocked when Natalie took the sword from Lee and used it to bash two ninja's off the beam. And in heels. Amy knew her brother was impressed.

So that left only the four of them and Lee.

"Give it up Lee!" Dan called.

"Never," Lee said. And with that he sprinted toward Natalie, who screamed and dropped the sword. Lee saw the sword and dived straight for it. Amy's eyes widened as he flew of the beam and after the sword.

"Lee!" Dan called.

Amy heard a helicopter, it came in fast. A ladder slipped down from the helicopter towards Lee who grabbed it and the sword with amazingly fast reflexes.

"Ciao!" he called.

And then rode off.

**IAN POV**

Ian was sitting alone in his room. He couldn't believe what happened. He fought ninjas. Actual ninjas and almost won. And he let the ninja get away.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," Ian said.

Amy walked in. Her arm was in a cast and sling. But other than that she looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her flawless face was glowing while her jade eyes sparkled. Her red lips were carved into a half smile. She was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Amy!" Ian said, he frantically pulled his robe over him. She didn't need to see his underwear. "Uh,er, how are you feeling?"

She blushed, "Oh, I'm doing fine. Uh, how are you? Any damage from last night?"

"Nothing too bad, just a few bruises…." Ian trailed off.

Awkward silence.

"So, are you enjoying Paris?" Ian asked hoping that it would break the ice.

She blushed again, "N-no actually, uh, it was fun until last night… which is why I'm moving back to Boston…."

_Boston? _Ian's heart sank, that was so far away.

"Oh, Boston? That's.." _Evil. Cruel. Mean. _"Lovely."

"Yeah, Dan is in so much trouble Fiske." She gave an awkward laugh.

"I bet," Ian grumbled.

"I just wanted to thank you, by the way, for helping Dan. I don't know what would've happened….." Her sentence didn't need to be finished.

Ian blushed, "Oh, that was no problem…. After all I caused some of it. So, when are you going back to Boston?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Today."

Ian's heart sank to the ground, fate was cruel. But, Ian was a Kabra. And Kabra's got what they wanted.

"Well, Amy before you leave. May I ask you something…?" He asked taking a few steps closer to her.

"Um, sure?"

He smiled, and before she could react, kissed her on the lips. It took her about five seconds to realize what happened.

"IAN!"

"Well, look at the time!" Ian grinned, "You must catch your flight! I'll see you soon!" And with that he pushed his love outside his room.

Amy Cahill stood on the other side of the door. Furious. And kind of giddy too. "Oh Ian…." She sighed and headed for the door.

Natalie walked into her brothers' room. Ian was on the phone, he saw her and grinned slyly. Natalie knew that grin. Her brother had come up with a plan.

"Yes, that's right," Ian said, "I would like two tickets to Boston please."

**A/N: THE END**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**REVIEW… AND I MIGHT MAKE A SEQUEL…LOL 3**

**Any way, thanks for supporting me through my first fanfic.. I know mine was pretty crappy.. but that's okay….anyway be on the look out for my next story!**


End file.
